nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly REV-8
Not to be confused with the Firefly (Water Warriors). }} The Firefly REV-8 is a 2005 N-Strike Blaster that can hold up to 16 Micro Glow Darts. It was one of the first revolver-type blasters and had a blue, yellow and orange color scheme initially. It was then re-released later in a yellow, black and orange color scheme. It was later re-released in 2010 for an Iron Man promotion as the Stark N.R.F. 425 Blaster. The name for the blaster was derived from its main feature; when the trigger is pulled, a light in the blaster's cylinder flashes momentarily before shutting back off; this happens every time one pulls the trigger, but not if one pulls it rapidly due to the light having to switch back off and cool down before flashing again. If any glow darts were in the cylinder, they would get charged by the light and then fired, though the Iron Man version lacks this. The Firefly retailed for $24.99, and got extremely positive reviews. It is no longer available for purchase. Description It has grey and black grips on the pistol grip, and a orange firing trigger. The majority of the blaster's body is yellow. The rear of the blaster is of a mixture of grey and black designs. In the stock, there are eight dart holders, four on each side of the stock. An orange priming handle is seen on the top of the blaster, behind a yellow cylinder guard. When the trigger is pulled, a set of electronics activate which causes a flash bulb located near the cylinder to light up momentarily. This light helps to charge up the darts in the blaster, and allow them to glow. When the blaster is primed and the trigger is pulled, the dart will be sent flying and glowing through the air until it hits a wall, at that point the effect will dissipate until the dart no longer glows. The cylinder is held in by an orange contraption. Internals The Firefly's internals are a bit different than what one would normally expect in a revolver blaster. It has a direct plunger, flash bulb, electrical wires, plunger catch, plunger catch spring, slide return spring and revolver turret. Position in Theme The Firefly is large, and unlike most other revolvers, cannot be put in a holster. In fact, it is the largest out of all the revolver blasters. Because of its use of glow darts, it can be seen as the kind of weapon for nighttime operations. Blaster Co-relation The Firefly is extremely related to the Light It Up series of blasters. The blasters in the series both have similar light up features to the Firefly. It is also related to the 1997 Electric Eel. It had a flash bulb feature, but held two times less ammunition. Faults Like all other blasters, the Firefly has faults. The main fault is that it is very bulky. How to Fire Gallery BlueFirefly.jpg|An original blue Firefly. Category:Nerf blasters Category:REV Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2005 Category:Blasters that fire up to 40-49 feet